


Карманный человек

by MrsViolence



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Torture, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsViolence/pseuds/MrsViolence
Summary: Волосы Синего поседели, а тело, прошедшее через бесчисленное множество процедур и аугментаций, истощалось куда быстрее, чем раньше. Другой хозяин уже давно отправил бы такого раба на убой, но Нун'Ья продолжала держать его при себе.





	1. Chapter 1

Синий лежал в прохладном липком море бирюзового желе и не дышал.   
Кислорода пока хватало. Спасибо аугментациям — объему его легких позавидовали бы даже профессиональные пловцы, если, конечно, в этой вселенной остался хотя бы один такой.   
На Земле их точно уже не было, как не было и самой Земли, что сожгли в назидание оставшимся в живых.  
Синий видел хронику этого события на одном из чипов, которые всякий слуга верховных был обязан просматривать ежегодно.  
Синий тридцать раз наблюдал за тем, как умирала его родная Голубая планета. В подробностях, с разных ракурсов, с сопроводительным комментарием и без.  
Каждый раз последние три минуты Земли казались столетием.   
Каждый раз, лежа в прохладном липком море бирюзового желе без возможности вдохнуть, Синий вспоминал эти треклятые хроники.  
Робот-медик нажал на кнопку слива, и желе начало всасываться в ворсистое дно.  
— Обследование завершено. Показатели в рамках нормы. Вдох разрешен через двадцать восемь секунд.  
Его запрограммированный земной был отвратителен, как, впрочем, и любая другая имитация под Голубую планету из тех, что можно было встретить на корабле.  
Синий сделал неглубокий рваный вдох и сразу же закашлялся. Вдохнув слишком рано, он совершил ошибку новичка: высокотехнологичное желе попало ему в носоглотку, снова и снова раздирая и тут же залечивая нежную слизистую.  
Не дожидаясь, пока ворсинки справятся с утилизацией, Синий отодвинул защитную стенку и как мог быстро покинул капсулу.  
— Заражение, — коротко бросил он, чувствуя, как ожог уходит глубже, вниз по пищеводу.  
Бирюзовое желе стало жидкостью и расплылось темнеющим некрасивым пятном по упругой мембране пола.  
— Прошу вас быть осторожнее, Выбранный, — равнодушно произнес робот и послушно сделал ему укол нейтрализующего вещества.  
От ожога не осталось и напоминаний, но сегодня, кажется, ничто не могло произойти без неприятных последствий.   
Синий ослеп.   
В его голове проскочила мысль:  
«А что, если на этот раз это навсегда?»  
Подобный исход не стоило исключать, все-таки большая часть технологий верховных была в каком-то смысле токсична для людей... Да что там, даже вещество-нейтрализатор содержало в себе ядовитые элементы.   
Перспектива превратиться из Выбранного в мусор почему-то не напугала Синего. Он не почувствовал ничего или почти ничего.   
Будь у него время, Синий поразмыслил бы над этим странным отсутствием эмоций и неприятно удивился тому, насколько его реакция стала похожей на реакцию верховных, на реакцию тех, кого он когда-то клялся ненавидеть до последнего вдоха.  
Но, к счастью или нет, времени на раздумья у него не осталось. Зрение быстро пришло в норму, и робот сразу же напомнил о себе:  
— Процедура завершена. Все показатели в норме. Можете идти, — произнес он. — Не забудьте надеть знаки отличия перед тем, как покинете отсек.  
Синий кивнул.   
Теперь пришла его очередь быть послушным.   
Когда-то необходимость самому надевать свои метафорические — длинные кольца были не более чем символом его несвободы, — оковы, казалась Синему невероятно унизительной. Когда-то давно, когда он еще был молод.  
Синий взглянул в зеркальную плитку стены. Он упустил момент, когда его волосы стали седыми, а на лице появились морщины.  
Тяжелые кольца защелкнулись на безымянных пальцах, и от одного к другому потянулась тонкая цепочка, которой на самом деле не было.  
— Время, — запросил Синий.  
— Двадцать восемь тридцать по всеобщему исчислению, — почти приветливо ответила система оповещений корабля.  
Ее земной тоже оставлял желать лучшего.  
Синий мысленно визуализировал дорогу от медицинского отсека до зала Нун’Ьи и облегченно вздохнул. Он еще никуда не опаздывал. Впрочем, если бы не вживленная в его мозг схема корабля, прийти вовремя у него бы никогда не получилось: все отсеки и залы находились в постоянной ротации, и без карты можно было легко заблудиться и найти себе неприятностей.  
Например, наткнуться на закрытый немаркированный отсек с недружелюбной охраной у входа. Вживленная карта решала подобную проблему, просто-напросто не показывая запретные для слуг зоны.  
К Нун’Ье он пришел даже раньше, чем нужно.  
Она была не одна, поэтому Синий предупредил о своем появлении. Приложив ладонь к панели у двери, он запросил разрешение на вход.   
Синий до последнего надеялся, что Нун’Ья отошлет его, но дверь все-таки отодвинулась в сторону с легким скрежетом.   
Синий опустил глаза в пол и, сосредоточившись на рассматривании геометрических узоров на мембране пола, шагнул внутрь. Встречаться взглядами с посетителем Нун’Ьи ему не хотелось.  
Ваарх был из верховных, как и сама Нун’Ья, и слыл ее близким товарищем, хотя не обязательно являлся им.   
Именно он уничтожил Землю.  
— О, Выбранный! — Ваарх указал в сторону Синего левой нижней рукой. Глаз на ладони презрительно сощурился. — Ты еще не избавилась от этого мусора?   
— По-прежнему ставишь под сомнения мои убеждения? — ответила Нун’Ья, слегка запрокинув голову назад. Крылья на ее шее немного разошлись в стороны.   
— Твой голос спокоен, но тело говорит иначе, — Ваарх скрипуче рассмеялся ртом на одной из своих ладоней — Синий не понял, какая именно то была рука. — Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь давить на тебя. Пусть этим занимаются старейшины. А я лучше пойду. У меня есть своя Выбранная, которая скоро принесет мне потомство.  
— Было приятно увидеться вживую, — крылья Нун’Ьи вернулись в спокойное свое состояние. — Надеюсь, то, о чем мы говорили, остается в силе.  
— Не сомневайся.  
Нун’Ья и Ваарх провели короткий ритуал прощания, соприкоснувшись кончиками пальцев, и последний направился к выходу из залы. Его длинное черное одеяние не только поглощало свет, но и приглушало звуки — если бы не темная тень на полу, Синий точно бы вздрогнул, услышав совсем близко:  
— Мне давно хотелось задать тебе один вопрос, Выбранный, но все никак не выпадала такая возможность, — Ваарх произнес это, мучительно растягивая слоги. — Ты был рожден свободным. Ты мог умереть свободным. Так почему ты этого не сделал?  
Синий ничего не ответил, даже не пошевелился, но не потому, что видел, как пристально Нун'Ья наблюдала за ними со своего кресла, не потому, что помнил — общаться с верховными без ее разрешения ему запрещено.   
Нет.   
Просто за тридцать лет можно привыкнуть ко всему, научиться терпеть все и немного больше. Например, чужую руку, липким щупальцем обвивавшуюся вокруг бедер.  
— У тебя есть своя Выбранная, — напомнила Нун’Ья без угрозы, но одновременно с легким нажимом.  
Ваарх издал переливчатый звук, который Синий всегда расшифровывал для себя как усмешку.  
— Ты действительно отлично выдрессирован, — произнес он, мучительно медленно возвращая своему щупальцу форму руки. — И взгляда не поднял.   
Уходя, он позволил себе незаметно для Нун’Ьи сжать тремя длинными пальцами его ягодицу и прижаться губами ладони к тонкому пластику одежды. Впрочем, его последняя попытка спровоцировать хоть какой-то отклик тоже провалилась.  
Когда дверь за Ваархом задвинулась все с тем же легким и почти успокаивающим скрежетом, Синий позволил себе глубокий вдох. В горле запершило так, будто туда снова попало медицинское желе.  
— Подойди, — позвала его Нун’Ья, привычно быстро переходя со своего языка на земной.   
Наедине они всегда общались только на общем земном, хотя этот язык был неродным для них обоих.  
Синий подчинился.  
— Ответь мне на вопрос, который он задал.   
— Вы и так уже знаете, что я отвечу.   
— Почему ты не выбрал путь, который многие предпочли плену? — в ее голосе легко угадывалось раздражение.  
Стало понятно, что ей нужен был ответ, хотя Синий искренне не понимал, для чего он был ей нужен.  
— Я отличался редкостной глупостью и наивностью. Я думал, что, пробравшись внутрь системы, смогу найти подобных себе, поднять восстание среди угнетенных, смогу изменить что-то или хотя бы взорвать корабль вместе с собой. Я ошибался. Взорвать корабль было невозможно ни тогда, ни сейчас, что уж говорить о восстании.  
Мимо роскошного командирского иллюминатора пролетел маленький корабль-мусорщик.  
— Лжец. За тридцать земных лет, что ты провел здесь, тебе представилось восемь возможностей взорвать мой корабль и три возможности убить меня лично. Ты сознательно решил не замечать этих возможностей, — нижней рукой Нун’Ья осторожно погладила его по предплечью левой руки. На целую секунду Синему показалось, будто она... жалела его? — Ты просто боишься смерти, боишься настолько, что даже такое существование, унизительное по меркам большинства, знавших вкус свободы, кажется тебе лучшей долей, чем конец.  
— Все боятся смерти. Даже Ваарх. Даже вы.  
Ваарх бы вырвал ему ногти на руках и ногах за такую дерзость, а она — почему-то простила. Нун’Ья многое ему прощала, если они были одни.  
И он по-своему был благодарен ей за это, как и за много других вещей.  
У него было имя. У него была кровать.   
Он все еще дышал, хотя обычно Выбранные мужского пола едва ли могли похвастаться тем же. Синий не знал ни одного мужчины-человека, который протянул бы дольше пяти лет на этой «должности».  
Кому-то хватило смелости, кто-то умирал во время очередной Фазы, кто-то — от ее последствий, кого-то забивали до смерти за малейшую провинность, кого-то выбрасывали в открытый космос, посчитав бесполезным мусором, неспособным выносить даже одно яйцо.  
Человеческие женщины могли выносить три, иногда даже пять яиц, поэтому ценились больше и дольше жили, хотя жизнью это зачастую было трудно назвать — почти вегетативное состояние, без мыслей, желаний и страхов.   
Ублажать и рожать — единственное предназначение Выбранных.  
— Ты чистый? — выдохнула Нун’Ья, обхватив ладонью его предплечье. Она сделала это явно для того, чтобы прощупать пульс, прочувствовать момент первоначального испуга.  
И, видят звезды, этот вопрос по-настоящему испугал его.   
Она умела заставать его врасплох, куда лучше Ваарха выискивая болевые точки и не стесняясь использовать их против него.  
Пытаясь задушить в зародыше приступ паники, Синий спешно посчитал в своей голове, сколько недель прошло с последней Фазы. Поняв, что у него в запасе еще месяц, если не больше, он почувствовал облегчение.  
— Да.  
— Посчитал? — ее переливчатый звук был приятным уху, куда более приятным, чем тот, что издавал Ваарх.  
— Да.   
— Раздевайся.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ханьфу — традиционный костюм ханьцев Китая.

Мир верховных — мир Нун’Ьи — чистоплотен и стерилен, надраен до блеска, идеален и выверен до самой последней ворсинки в капсуле медицинского отсека.   
Образцовый мир портила только Фаза, пережиток варварского прошлого и одновременно физиологическая функция, от которой невозможно отказаться.   
Фаза была периодом непродолжительным, наверное, даже слишком коротким, чтобы носить такое название. Раз в два-три месяца верховные теряли контроль над своими половыми железами и собой, активно сношаясь и оплодотворяя первую попавшуюся под руки-щупальца жертву.  
Синий предполагал, что Фаза вполне могла послужить одной из предпосылок для завоевания других обитаемых систем. В конце концов, он не слышал ни об одном Выбранном и ни об одной Выбранной из числа верховных.   
Фаза же сформировала у большинства представителей вида презрительное отношение к сношению вообще. Верховные думали о нем как о чем-то грязном и недостойным, предназначенным только для низших существ, то есть для людей, кеплерианцев и эридиан.  
Так считало большинство, но Нун’Ья в их число не входила.   
Ей нравилось мучить Синего не только во время Фазы.  
— Раздевайся.  
Он осторожно снял свое черное одеяние из пластиковой ткани, отдаленно напоминавшее ханьфу — еще одна не самая удачная имитация земного — и взглянул на Нун’Ью в ожидании нового приказа.  
В зале не было ничего, кроме иллюминатора и десятка экранов с окошками данных, мерцающими миллионом оттенков. Ничего удивительного, в конце концов, это аналог человеческого рабочего кабинета, а не личные комнаты с всегда теплым спальным местом.  
Синий надеялся, что Нун’Ья не заставит его вставать на четвереньки, все-таки лечить ссадины было болезненнее, чем выращивать заново оторванную руку — он знал это на собственном опыте.  
— К иллюминатору.  
Синий торопливо выполнил команду, повторяя про себя:  
«Это будет не так долго, как Фаза. Это будет не так больно, как Фаза. У этого будет не так много последствий».  
Когда Нун'Ья заломила его руки за спину, Синий честно попытался расслабиться, понимая, как много проблем это решит, но одно только прикосновение влажного щупальца к анусу заставило его зажаться.  
Он просто не мог.  
Почувствовав неуверенность Синего, Нун’Ья обхватила его вялый пенис обычной своей ладонью, поглаживая щупальцем по яйцам, бедрам, промежности.   
Она знала, как возбудить его.  
Он знал, что, несмотря ни на что, делает это не по своей воле, что происходящее — по-прежнему насилие, и от таких мыслей становилось легче. Правда, ненадолго.   
Нун’Ья выдохнула:  
— Расслабься. Я не хочу снова тебя повредить.  
Деление на мужских и женских особей у верховных было скорее условным, имевшим отношение больше к самоопределению, чем к физиологии. Да, строение половых желез несколько отличалось, и особи мужского пола были в среднем чуть ниже, но остальные различия были незаметны неопытному глазу.  
Нун’Ья считала себя особью женского пола, но это не мешало ей сейчас проталкивать щупальце внутрь Синего, выдавливая из него короткие и почти болезненные вздохи, проезжаться всеми выпуклостями на этом щупальце по его простате.  
В какой-то момент Синий перестал сдерживаться и застонал. Лучше слышать свои стоны, чем красноречивое хлюпанье жидкостей Нун’Ьи в собственной заднице и ее потрескивающий шепот, в котором нельзя было разобрать и слова.  
Это продолжалось предсказуемо недолго и кончилось тем, что идеально чистое стекло ростового иллюминатора было испачкано человеческой спермой.  
Хотя на самом деле не кончилось.  
Она не могла не почувствовать его оргазм, но почему-то не остановилась, продолжая резкими размашистыми толчками выбивать из него вскрики, походя добавив еще одно щупальце.  
— Пожалуйста! Хватит! Хватит! — не выдержав, заорал Синий, когда она снова толкнулась в него. Он даже не заметил, как перешел с общего земного на родной английский. — Пожалуйста!..  
Нун’Ья только сильнее заломила ему руки и, вжав в стекло, стала вгонять в него щупальца в совершенно невыносимом темпе, слишком быстром и агрессивном.  
— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!.. Нет!  
Он увидел в отражении, как крылья на ее шее разошлись в стороны максимально далеко, обнажая самую чувствительную точку на теле верховного — аналог человеческого солнечного сплетения — неглубокую выемку, откуда исходило фиолетовое свечение. Истинного предназначения этого места Синий не знал. Да и плевать ему было, особенно сейчас.  
— Это твое наказание, — Нун’Ья тоже перешла на свой родной язык. — Терпи.  
«Люблю, — в последнем ее выдохе ему померещилось самое невероятное слово из возможных, превратившееся в полувопрос: — ...тебя?»  
Определенно померещилось, нет, она не могла сказать этого ни на одном из языков. Ни для кого не секрет, что любовь для рациональных верховных была сродни Санта Клаусу для людей — нелепой старой сказкой и только.  
Щупальца выплеснули в зад Синему немного бирюзовой жидкости и пару небольших яиц. За них, впрочем, не стоило особенно волноваться: мальки в них были только во время Фазы.   
Нет мальков — нет вреда.  
Нун’Ья отпустила его онемевшие руки, помогла сесть на пол и одним привычным движением стерла слезы с его лица.  
— И ведь это не Фаза, — прохрипел Синий, прижавшись спиной к стеклу. У него не было желания ни приводить себя в порядок, ни одеваться. — Ваарх прав. Я просто мусор, который давно пора уничтожить.  
Даже дышать было больно.  
— Нет, — просто ответила Нун’Ья.  
Она села на пол рядом с ним. Глаз с одной из ее ладоней перешел на предплечье и пытливо смотрел на Синего своей инопланетной чернотой.  
Она никогда так не делала раньше, всегда предпочитала уходить сразу, оставляя его наедине самим с собой или с роботами-медиками. Синий замешательстве наблюдал за ней, пытаясь разгадать, что творилось в ее голове или в ее сердцах.  
— У меня нет материнского инстинкта, — произнесла Нун’Ья. — У меня нет эмоций. Я никогда не испытывала привязанностей. Я убивала представителей всех порабощенных рас без тени сомнений. До тебя у меня было трое Выбранных, и ни один не прожил больше года. Так скажи мне, Синий, почему ты все еще здесь?   
«Люблю... тебя?» — он спешно отмахнулся от этого морока и не нашел ничего лучше, чем ответить:  
— Я не знаю. Может быть, из-за цвета моих глаз?  
Она издала переливчатый звук, и глаз на ее предплечье сузился по бокам, вторя этому звуку-усмешке.  
— Может быть, — согласилась Нун’Ья, поднявшись с пола. Ее черные одеяния выглядели по-прежнему идеально, ни пятнышка, ни складки, никаких недостатков. — Тебе лучше забыть этот разговор, Синий.  
Он молча кивнул.  
— Тебе разрешено не вставать. Я пришлю робота-медика для осмотра.   
— Спасибо.  
— Вызов робота — это стандартная процедура. Даже Ваарх поступил бы также, окажись его Выбранная в подобной ситуации.  
— Я не об этом, — Синий улыбнулся горькой и печальной улыбкой. — Просто давно хотелось сказать спасибо за имя. Только за имя. За все остальное... Желаю вам смерти.  
Общая усталость вместе с побочными эффектами от укола и желе делали свое дело. Перед глазами плыло, а он сам уже полностью утратил контроль над своими мыслями и речью.  
Нун’Ья ничего не сказала ему, только качнула руками и бесшумно растворилась в расплывающемся мире.  
Она припомнит ему это, обязательно припомнит, и он будет снова кричать, рыдать и извиваться на щупальцах, чувствуя, как они раздирают его изнутри.  
Но это будет потом. А сейчас Синий сидел на полу, истерично смеясь, плача и размазывая сопли по лицу.  
— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу, — шептал он на всех известных ему языках.


End file.
